LilaSari
}} LilaSari is a character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Diana Zubiri who originally played the role of Danaya in the original series. Profile Personality LilaSari grew up to be a fearless Diwata because she was raised by Cassiopea. Despite being raised with love and care, she remained full of anger and hatred because of her curse. This was later changed however when she gave birth to Deshna she became a loving and protective mother, which also make her to join with the Diwatas. Appearance and Outfits Even during her infancy LilaSari's beauty was already evident. Her beautiful face captivated any Encantado/Encantada who saw it. However, because of a curse she had the moment she was born, Cassiopea had to hide her face using a mask. No one was able to appreciate her beauty as she grew up. When her mask was removed, it was finally revealed that LilaSari was indeed extremely beautiful; but the curse of her beauty ruined anyone who saw it even using a mirror. Arde's gift paved the way for Encantados/Encantadas to appreciate her beauty without getting affected by her curse. *LilaSari wears a huge mask covering her head and face. When she was a baby, Cassiopea gave her a mask so that no one would be affected by her curse. When she was unmasked, she had long black hair tied in several braids and brown eyes. In her initial appearance, she wore a golden brown warrior armor-like dress with a sleeveless maroon undershirt with a pale yellow collar and matching armor boots. When she sided with Adhara and after capturing Lira, her mask was no longer huge. She wore a different brown half-mask with silver chains hanging loose on her mask to show half her face. Currently, her warrior armor is now dark brown. A black short sleeve turtleneck is worn beneath her armor. She also wears black tights and dark brown armor boots. On her forearms she wears dark brown gauntlets similar to Adhara's and her hair is loose with several braids. When she became the Queen of Lireo due to Hagorn's marriage, she wears a gray and black long dress with brown outlines, her black short sleeves are long at the edge, she wears a vibrant brown obi with gold accents, her dress skirt has brown outlines and heels beneath the skirt of her dress. Her half-mask are now black with gold chains hanging loose on her mask. Her black hair is loose with two single braids in each sides on her head. She later wears the queen's tiara after Pirena's departure. After her rebirth, pledge allegiance with Avria and being assisted by Amarro, she is no longer wears a half-mask as her curse while being unmasked is uplifted. She wears a black high-neck sleeveless gown with reddish brown outlines. Her hair is now in a ponytail. Story LilaSari was born during the reign of Cassiopea. Even in her infancy, she was already recognized as a beautiful Diwata; however, anyone who sees her face would turn into a stone. Her birth mother allowed Cassiopea to adopt her for her own good. Cassiopea then gave her a mask so that no one would be harmed by the effects of her curse. Over time, Cassiopea trained her how to battle, but her way of fighting goes to the extent of killing her training opponents. Upon maturity, LilaSari longed to become Cassiopea's successor. However, her nasty demeanor caused Cassiopeia to turn her down as her next successor, unless she changes her ways. Hurt by Cassiopea's words, she went on a killing rampage the night Cassiopea was away. Cassiopea returns to Lireo only to find out LilaSari giving into her bloodthirst. Cassiopea then expresses her disappointment on her for she hoped that she would change the fate that's been written on her palms. They fought each other until dawn, but she ended up losing to Cassiopea. Cassiopea was left with no choice but to use the Inang Brilyante to send LilaSari to the Carcero, so that she will no longer hurt anyone. Carcero Arc After many years of being imprisoned in the Carcero, LilaSari was brought out to become the opponent of Adhara. During their fight, Adhara was able to convince LilaSari to stop fighting and join forces to escape Carcero. LilaSari trusted Adhara, thinking she cares for her, but upon hearing of her plan to use her for acquiring the throne of Lireo, LilaSari realized Adhara is no different than her adoptive mother. LilaSari betrays Adhara by stabbing her during her battle with Amihan. Deshna Arc Forseen Death Cassiopea tells LilaSari that she would help her look for Deshna however, as Cassiopea embraced her she sees a vision of the future that once LilaSari retrieves Deshna, Hagorn who has heard of the news ambushed her along with some Hathors while she was walking with Deshna. LilaSari tried to fight back but she was outnumbered. She tries to remove her mask but it was too late as she got stabbed by Agane first. Etheria Arc Rebirth LilaSari's curse seems to have been uplifted upon her rebirth as she no longer wears her mask. She joins the forces of Etheria along with Amarro and Asval. Meeting her daughter LilaSari came across Luna unknown to her, Luna is actually her daughter when their group was staying at the forest. Their conversation got interrupted by Amarro asking what is she doing there. After answering Amarro, she looks back at where they were but they were gone. Questioning her identity Trivia * LilaSari was originally named as "Sinukuan", however Sir Noel suggested the name "LilaSari" from the Mindanao Legend of "Bidasari". *The curse Lilasari possess can be derive from the Gorgons, both of them can petrify and convert their victims into stone. Gallery Promotional LilaSari.jpg|1st Official Portrait. Concept Art LilaSari Mask.jpg|LilaSari's mask concept LilaSari Gladiator.jpg|LilaSari's Carcero Gladiator outfit concept LilaSariConceptArt2.jpg|LilaSari's formal outfit concept (with mask) LilaSari 2016 Concept Art.jpg|LilaSari's formal outfit concept (with veil) LilaSariConceptArt1.jpg|LilaSari's formal outfit concept (without mask). Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as LilaSari's infobox portrait. LilaSari16.png LilaSari-Mortal.jpg LilaSariWarofHadezar.png LS.png|LilaSari as a mashna of Etheria. Outfits Gallery Lilasari1.jpg|LilaSari as a queen of Lireo. Lilasari.png|Masked LilaSari. Lilasari.PNG Lilasaritravel.jpg LilaSari-Mortal.jpg|LilaSari in human clothes. IMG 1675.GIF|Fusion of Gems with Danaya Category:2016 series characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:Hara Category:Hypnotized by Etherians